I'll Make You Pay
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lisa has been in a abusive marriage for the last three years. When Jeremy, her husband, went to jail for the murder of her best friend, she divorced him and left. Now she's in a hot romance with a certain Legend Killer, but, her ex is back!
1. The painful past, the beautiful present

**I'll Make You Pay**

**Characters: Triple H, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Lisa Jackson, Jeremy Jackson, more later on.**

**Parings:** **Lisa/Jeremy, Lisa/Randy**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, profanity, blood and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lisa and Jeremy. The superstars are the property of Vince McMahon.**

**Summary: Lisa's been married to her abusive husband for the last three years. When he goes to jail for a murder rep, she finally divorced him, moved away, started working for Vince McMahon and is involved in a hot romance with Randy Orton. Too bad her husband managed to track her down months later.**

**Date: November 27, 2005**

**Chapter one**

Flashback

**The past: September 17, 2002**

"_No, Jeremy! Don't do this! You don't know what you're doing!" Lisa yelled, running down the hallway, trying to get away from her husband._

"_You come back here, you little bitch! You're gonna give me what I want!" Jeremy screamed as he chased her._

_Lisa finally ran into her bedroom and shut the door in his face. She locked the door and placed chairs and dresses against the object and huddled by a nearby corner. _

_She was scared as hell. This was not the man she fell in love with and married. The last six months into their three year marriage was filled with pain and suffering. _

_Jeremy started beating her, with and/or without the alcohol consuming in his system. Ever since he lost his job at the plant, he's been drinking, bitter and mean toward her. Lisa did everything she could to ease his anger, to no avail. _

_Before this, he was sweet and caring, always putting her needs first before his. He would tell her how much he loved her, shower her with gifts and make love to her gently. _

_Damn. So much had changed in the last year and a half_

_Then, she realized being married to him wasn't all red rose petals and pearls. Lisa knew she needed to get away from her husband once and for all._

"_Open the goddamn door, Lisa! Give me what I want or I'll bust this fucking door open!" Jeremy yelled while he banged on the door._

"_No! Leave me alone! You're drunk! Just go away!" Lisa screamed._

_She jumped up when he barged in, holding a handgun in his hand. With fresh tears falling from her eyes, she ran over to the bed and huddled by the night table._

"_Now, you either got a choice: either give me what I want or I'll blow your fucking head off! What's it gonna be, Lisa?" Jeremy asked as he approached the bed._

"_Just leave me alone, Jeremy! You're drunk! You don't know what you're doing!" she cried._

_He yanked her to her feet and threw down on the bed, then he moved on top of her. Lisa struggled to get away but he slapped her so hard, blood was gushing out of her mouth._

"_You made me do this, Lisa. Since you're not gonna give it to me, I guess I'll just have to take it!" Jeremy yelled as he proceeded to rip her clothes off._

"_Stop, Jeremy! You can't do this to me!" Lisa screamed as she tried to get away from him._

_Just then, three police officers barged in and tackled Jeremy down on the floor. Lisa pulled the covers up to her bruised body and watched them slapped some handcuffs on her husband's wrists. _

"_What the hell is this? I didn't do anything to her! What have I done?" Jeremy complained._

"_Mr. Jackson, you're under arrest in the connection of the murder of Lacy Williams," one officer said._

_Lisa bolted out of the bed, anger boiled in her veins. "Lacy? She was my best friend! How could you do something so cold and calculating, Jeremy?"_

"_I didn't kill her!" Jeremy yelled in her face._

"_You had something to do with her murder, Mr. Jackson. One of your so-call friends admitted to killing her but he ratted you out as part of a deal we made with him. You're looking at 25 years to life for accessory to murder," another officer said as he pushed him out the door._

"_Officers, make sure I don't have to see his disgusting face ever again!" Lisa scorned._

_Jeremy looked back at a seething Lisa and glared right at her. "You did this to me, you little bitch! You wanted to get rid of me so bad that you had to bring them to the mix. I'm gonna get you for this, you lousy whore! I'm gonna make you pay for ruining my life..."_

End Flashback

**The present: November 27, 2005**

"Lisa? Are you okay, baby girl?" 25-year-old Randy Ortonasked, waving his hands in her face.

The 22-year-old jet-black hair beauty blinked, shook her head and turned to face her handsome boyfriend. "I'm fine, baby. Why do you ask?"

"You zoned out on me for a moment. I wanted to make love to you but you conked out," he replied.

She went into his arms and laid her head against his chest. They were laying in bed at his house in St. Louis, Missouri.

"I'm sorry, baby. I guess I have a lot on my mind," she admitted finally.

"Oh. Because you heard Jeremy escaped from prison, huh?" he asked before he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I can't help but wonder if he'll come after me, baby. He said he was gonna make me pay for ruining his life," Lisa reminded him.

"You didn't ruin his life. He ruined his own life. He abused you, he raped you and he disrespected you. Not to mention he assisted in your best friend's murder. When he got sent to jail, you finally managed to divorce him and leave town. You should be happy, baby." Randy leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"You're right, baby. I _am _happy because I have you in my life. And I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world." she responded to his kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Temperatures were rising when they removed each other's clothes in a reckless manner. Randy pushed her back on the bed and caressed her breasts with his hands, thumbing her swollen sore nipples with expertise. Lisa threw her head back and moaned his name when he leaned down and captured one nipple in his mouth, then the other.

He placed tender kisses along her stomach and navel before he spread her legs and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening, then another. She arched her back and screamed out in ecstasy, feeling a burning flame tearing through her body.

Randy now placed her limp legs over his shoulders and split her open with his thumb and forefinger. Lisa really lost it when he leaned down and started licking her up and down, eliciting a strangled moan from her throat. She allowed the fury of her orgasm to take over her flesh and bones.

"That was wonderful, baby. Now let me take care of you," she suggested before she turned him over on his back.

Randy knew she could take care of him so well. She started kissing him all over, planting feathery kisses along his chest and shoulders. He groaned from the sweet torture she was doing to him. Before long, her tongue found its way down to his dark nipples, giving them their proper attention.

All he could do was suck in his breath when she started kissing his taunt stomach, running her tongue along his navel. When she opened his legs and ran her tongue along his huge member, he had enough.

"That's it, woman. I want you now!" Randy declared before he pulled her up against him and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly.

He flipped her over on her back, spread her legs and slid inside of her effortlessly. Lisa moaned, wrapping her legs over his back. All of hurtful memories she had to endure in her past melted away by this special moment with the man she loves.

Up and down, he drove into her with sheer rapture. She lifted her hips to meet his downward thrust, screaming out his name. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned, feeling the core of her throb with passion and desire.

Faster and harder, Randy pounded deeper and deeper inside of her without any resistance. Lisa started to sweat, her body becoming weak with reckless passion. She ran her hands up and down his back, stopping to grip his bottom with her fingers. That action sent Randy over the edge.

Finally, they both reached their peaks at the same time. Afterward, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. She laid her head against his chest and listened to the beat of his heart.

"I love you, Lisa. I love you so much, baby," Randy said, kissing her gently.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Legend Killer."

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my brand new story. I hope you all like it and please review!**

**Stay tuned in chapter two because Lisa runs into Jeremy at a nightclub!**


	2. Fight in the club

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! I hope you like it because it's already heating up!**

**Date:** **December 1, 2005**

**Chapter two**

_Two weeks later..._

Lisa was all smiles when she and Randy arrived at the arena for tonight's show. And why shouldn't she smile? After the way he made love to her two weeks ago, hell, you should be smiling, too. (LOL)

"What you smiling about, baby girl?" Randy asked when he looked at her.

"Nothing," she said with a giggle.

He leered at her with a grin. "You're smiling about something, baby girl. Does it have something to do with what happened two weeks ago?"

"What makes you think that?" Lisa snorted playfully.

"You're glowing, baby girl. Whenever we make love, you always look radiant." he grinned.

She leaned over and kissed him. "You do that to me, you beast!"

"I know." he laughed.

Lisa pushed him away playfully before she stepped inside, with Randy following close behind. What they didn't know is that someone was watching them from a distance.

"Well, ain't that a bitch! She's moved on from me! How dare her! Well, if I can't have her, I'm gonna make sure no one else will!" he hissed silently before he disappeared into the darkness.

X

"Hey, Lisa. Vince wants to see you in his office," Hunter said as he walked into Randy's locker room.

They were in the middle of a steamy make-out session when he came in. Lisa was ready to throw caution to the wind and have sex with her sexy man again but one of his best friends had to ruin it for her.

"We were in the middle of something, Hunter," Lisa said, glaring at him.

"Hey, tell that to Vince. I'm just delivering the message," Hunter declared.

She got up off his lap, not before she leaned over and kissed him quickly and headed for Vince's office.

"Damn. What does Vince want with her?" Randy groaned as he leaned back against the sofa.

"Don't know. You just better hope he doesn't fire her," Hunter said as he sat down.

"What are you talking about? Lisa's the best creative writer we had in God knows how long!" Randy exclaimed.

"Damn. You don't have to get all upset about it, man. I know how you feel about her," Hunter replied in defense.

Randy settled down. "You damn right. I love Lisa. After what her ex-husband had done to her, I vowed to protect her at any cost. I wanna marry her someday, Hunter."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Stephanie." (A/N: I decided to have Stephanie as his wife this time around instead of Amy/Lita.)

"I just have to convince Lisa that marriage can be beautiful. She just needs to have more confidence in herself," Randy said.

"You're right, man. You're right," Hunter agreed.

X

"Vince, you wanted to see me?" Lisa asked when she stepped inside his office.

He smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. Come on in and have a seat."

She plopped down on the sofa and folded her hands on her lap.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong," she said softly.

"Are you kidding me, honey? You're the best thing that happened to this company in a long time, Lisa. Ratings are going through the roof and many of the superstars are happy with the direction of their characters. We owe it all to you," Vince said with a smile.

Lisa felt herself relax. This was a good sign. Maybe this could lead to more good things.

"Lisa, the reason why I called you in here is because you've been behind the scenes for far too long. How would you like a on-air role?" Vince suggested.

"I've always wanted to be an actress. I'd love to do it," Lisa beamed.

"Really? What if I told you that you would be Randy's valet?"

She began to blush. "Oh, my God! Randy's valet? I'm so in!"

"Atta girl. Listen, go talk to Randy and I'll fax in some ideas to the creative team," Vince suggested.

"Thank you very much, Vince. This means so much to me," Lisa beamed again before she left his office.

Little did she know, her dream would become a reality.

X

After the show, a bunch of superstars went to Club Rocks, a hip club in downtown New York.

Lisa, not wanting to go back to her hotel alone, decided to tag along with her gorgeous man. Besides, she wanted to celebrate her with him her new role with the company.

"Are you excited, baby girl?" Randy asked. He slipped an arm around her shoulder as they headed inside the crowded room.

"I'm not excited. I'm ecstatic!" Lisa exclaimed with a grin.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"God, you're so addictive," Lisa groaned when they pulled apart.

"Just wait til we get back to our hotel room, baby girl. I'll show you how addictive I can be," he whispered in her ear.

She felt a tingle going up and down her spine as they stepped inside. The place was crowded mostly with college kids and partygoers. The music of rap and techno blasted through the speakers and everybody was getting down and dirty on the dance floor.

"Man, I haven't been to a club since high school," Lisa yelled.

"Me, either. You wanna dance or get a drink first?" Randy asked.

"Um, I wanna drink first. Let's go to the bar," she suggested.

"Lead the way, baby girl," Randy said, slipping his arm over hers.

Together, they headed for the bar with their arms around each other. Once they got there, a bartender greeted them with a warm smile.

"What can I get for you lovebirds?" he asked.

"Two glasses of your finest champagne, my man. We're celebrating tonight," Randy requested.

Lisa smiled at him as the bartender sat on the table two champagne glasses. She jumped up when he corked the bottle open and watched it fizzle on the floor.

"Scared you, huh?" Randy laughed.

Lisa stuck her tongue out at him before she burst out laughing her ass off. After the bartender filled their glasses up with the bubbly liquid, they raised their glasses up in the air.

"Lisa, this is for all the wonderful times we have together. May we have many more," Randy said when he clinked his glass with hers.

"I'll drink to that, baby," Lisa replied with a grin.

Later on, they were on the dance floor, grinding on each other lustily. Lisa felt the bulge in Randy's pants beginning to grow. She could barley contain her excitement.

"You're gonna get it, you beast," she whispered in his ear.

To her shock, his hand grabbed her perfectly rounded ass and pulled her towards him.

"I'm looking forward to it, baby girl," he whispered against her face.

Lisa backed away from him slowly, smiling at him. She didn't notice someone was behind her.

"I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes. Please forgive me..." were the last words she said until she turned around and stood face to face with...

"Jeremy!" Lisa exclaimed, shock in her eyes.

"Did you miss me, baby?" he asked sarcastically.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening! I knew he escaped from prison but I didn't think he was gonna follow me? _Lisa thought. With tears falling from her eyes, she knew this was the beginning of the end.

"How are you and Mr. Wonderful, Lisa? Are you fucking him?" Jeremy scorned.

"It's none of your business, Jeremy," she said softly.

He grabbed her arm roughly. "That's where you're wrong. I have a right to know what's going on in your life since you left me high and dry! I'm your husband and you're my wife, remember?"

"I divorced you. Legally," Lisa reminded him. She didn't wanna cause a scene.

But Jeremy did. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall down on the floor.

"Don't you _ever _say that to me again, bitch!" he yelled.

The next thing she remembered was Randy jumped on him ruthlessly, punching and kicking him. The crowd gathered around and cheered him on. Lisa managed to stand up and smile at her man beating up her ex-husband.

Randy got up off of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You listen to me! You leave my girlfriend alone! She doesn't belong to you anymore, you asshole! Leave right now or I'll kill you!" Randy warned before he pushed him down on the floor again.

Jeremy stood up and ran out of the club with his tail between his legs. Lisa went into Randy's arms and cried her eyes out.

"Thank you, baby," she sobbed.

**Coming up in the next chapter will be explosive. I can't tell you what it is so you'll just have to wait and see!**


	3. Meeting George Michael

**Sorry it took a while. School's been a pain in the ass but I got a vacation coming up! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Date: December 7, 2005**

_After the club..._

When they got back to their hotel, Lisa fell on the bed while Randy went to the mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of whiskey. Silence was all they could muster.

Tonight was truly a wild night. After running into her ex-husband, Lisa tried her hardest to block out the painful memories of her past. All she could think about was the name-calling, the taunting, the threats and the beating she endured at the hands of Jeremy.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Lisa choked out.

Randy turned around and stared at her. "Why are you apologizing, baby girl? What happened was not your fault."

"I know. But, I knew Jeremy escaped from prison. I didn't know he was coming after me," she sobbed.

He hopped on the bed and took her in his arms, rocking her gently.

"You know something? I think the reason why he's back to get you is because he's pissed off. He's just upset because you'd moved on and he can't handle it. But, that's his problem," Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"You really think so?" Lisa sniffed.

"I know so. He lost the best thing that ever happened to him and I gained that person. You're so beautiful, Lisa Turner. Never forget that." he leaned down and started kissing her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Everything else was forgotten when they made sweet love for the rest of the night.

X

_The next morning..._

While working out on the treadmill to the tunes of George Michael on her iPod, Lisa looked over and saw Randy talking on the phone. Wearing track shorts and a powder blue sports bra, Lisa knew she looked good regardless.

After a few more minutes on the treadmill, she got off and wiped her sweaty face with a damp towel just as Randy got off the phone.

"Everything's okay, baby?" Lisa asked.

Randy smiled. "Everything's fine, baby girl. I just got off the phone with someone I know who's gonna help me with something."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope you don't do something stupid, baby."

"Oh, no. This is good. As a matter of fact, it's a surprise." he grinned.

"I love surprises. Good surprises, that is. What do you got?" Lisa beamed.

Randy took her in his arms. "Well, you know often you brag about George Michael and how you would love to see him in person."

"What's your point?" Lisa insisted.

"My point is...how much do you love me right now?" Randy asked, smiling.

Her face was full of shock, disbelief and excitement. She couldn't believe it. Her man was gonna take her to the one concert she'd always dreamed about going?

"I can't believe this. You actually got tickets?" she asked, still in shock.

"Not just any ole tickets. Front row tickets. And you're gonna get the chance to meet your favorite singer at an after party. Happy birthday, baby girl," he said with a smile.

She kissed him passionately.

X

Later on that day, Lisa went into town and went shopping at the mall. She needed an outfit for tonight's show. Meeting one of her idols was a dream come true so she needed to look her best. This was one of a kind.

"Hey, Lisa!" a female voice called out to her.

She turned around and saw Patricia Stratus and Amy Dumas a.k.a Trish Stratus and Lita running towards her. Lisa smiled at them. Since she joined the company, these three women had become the best of friends.

"Girls, what brings you hear?" Lisa asked as she hugged them both.

"Well, Trish and I are looking for an outfit for tonight. We're going to the George Michael concert," Amy said.

"Get out! I'm going to the concert, too! Randy's taking me on my birthday," Lisa announced.

"Girl, you're so lucky. I wish I could find a man who could treat me like this," Trish said, looking sad.

Lisa wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Aw, don't worry about that, sweetheart. You'll find someone who'll love and respect you."

"Maybe you're right, Lise. I'm not gonna give up." Trish smiled.

"That's the sprit. Now, let's go and get our outfits. We wanna look good for tonight," Lisa suggested with a grin.

The three went to the store, not aware that a male figure was lurking in the background, looking furious.

"So she wanna forget about me? I don't think so! I'm gonna get her back if it means I'll have to kill her man to get her back!" Jeremy hissed before he disappeared into the light.

X

"Damn, baby girl! You look so good in that dress!" Randy exclaimed with a smile.

Lisa came out of the bathroom wearing a short black dress with sparkles all over the front and the hem of the skirt rested right above her thighs. Her jet-black hair was pulled up in a bun and her face was a natural coating of blush and lip gloss.

"Thank you so much, baby. You look hot yourself," Lisa said as she went into his arms.

"I know." he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I have one more surprise for you. You're gonna love this one," he said before he lead her out the door.

She grew excited on the inside. Today had been great for her. In addition to her shopping trip, the gang threw her a birthday party and Randy gave her a diamond necklace as a gift.

"Okay, baby girl. Close your eyes," Randy said as the got to the parking lot.

Lisa did just that and smiled. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, which was soft and warm. The person leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, which caused her to smell his wonderful masculine scent.

"Randy, you're so sweet," Lisa beamed with a giggle.

"I don't know who you're talking about, sweetheart," a man with a strong British accent said.

She opened her brown eyes and stood astonished. There he was. Her favorite singer. Looking ever so handsome. And she was glad he got his 5:00 shadow back on his face.

"Oh, God! It's really you!" Lisa exclaimed with tears falling from her eyes. She was lucky she didn't wear any mascara or else her face would've been a mess.

"I can't believe this! How did you manage to do all of this?" Lisa asked with a giggle.

"I know his manager. His manager and my father are best friends. So he connected me to George and I bragged about you. I told him how much you love his music and how much it would mean to you if you got a chance to meet him," Randy explained. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She leaned back against him and sighed deeply. "I love you so much. I still can't believe you did this for me."

George Michael grabbed her hand gently. "Believe it, darling. After what he told me, you deserve it. And I think you're so beautiful."

Lisa began to cry again. "Thank you so much, George. That means so much to me."

They got in the limo, not aware of the same person parking right behind them. He looked through the window with a sinister look on his face.

"So, Randy got her to meet _him_, huh? Not for long," Jeremy scorned before he cut on the engine and drove off into the night.

**Chapter four is another explosive chapter. Lisa will get two surprises!**


	4. The truth and the proposal

**I'm back with another chapter. I told you there will be two major surprises for Lisa and here they are!**

**Date: December 11, 2005**

So far, this has been the best birthday Lisa ever had.

Throughout the concert, she was literally in tears. Every song George Michael belted out felt like he knew her personally. Lisa looked over and saw Trish and Lita waving their hands in the air and singing right along. She just smiled at them.

"Having a good time, baby girl?" Randy yelled.

"The best!" Lisa exclaimed happily.

"Well, the best is yet to come. You won't find out until later," Randy whispered in her ear. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

About seven rows down the aisle, Jeremy slumped in his seat and looked at _his_ woman kissing that washed-up, steroid-taking pretty boy professional wrestler. How dare she break his heart and run off with that asshole! Lisa was his wife, his being, his _everything._

_Well, all that's about to change. Once I tell everyone the shocking news, she's gonna be all alone. And I'm gonna be there to pick up the pieces,_ he thought with a evil grin on his face.

X

After the show, Lisa and Randy headed towards the after party at the hotel George was staying. Trish and Lita decided to tag along with them since they took a cab to the show. All four were in the back of the limo, sipping champagne and engaging in pleasant conversation.

"My, that was an awesome show!" Lita exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. Every song he sang on stage felt like he knew me all his life. I felt like George and I were always connected spiritually," Lisa said, sighing deeply.

Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How 'bout me? Don't you feel connected with me?"

"Always and forever." she leaned over and kissed him passionately, causing Trish and Lita to say "aw" and giggled. When Randy and Lisa pulled apart, she stuck her tongue out at them and bust out laughing her ass off.

"Why do I put with the both of you? You're both bad influences on me!" Lisa exclaimed with a laugh.

"Girl, we know," Trish beamed with a smile.

X

"So, tell me, darling. What do you do for a living and tell me a little bit about yourself," George Michael said. He led her to the VIP room at the hotel.

Lisa was nervous. How could she tell her idol about her hurtful past, her abusive ex-husband and how she got with Randy without breaking down? That was gonna be a tough act to follow, especially after what she endured over a last couple of days.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Lisa asked softly.

George noticed the tense look on her face. He rubbed her back soothingly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, love. You're safe with me," he said through his pearly white smile.

She felt herself relax around his calmness and kindness as the sat down on the plush leather sofa in the VIP room.

"Well, I grew up in Miami, Florida and lived there until my mother died. I was nine years old then. My father was very strict. He was also very abusive. He'd never physically abused me but he abused me verbally and emotionally. I couldn't talk to anyone about my problems because my father watches me like a hawk. I couldn't breathe in that hell hole of a house.

When I was fifteen years old, we moved up to Orlando. That's where I met my husband Jeremy. He was very sweet to me. He walked me to school everyday, gave me nice gifts and we'd talked on the phone for hours on end. The problem was, my father hated him. He forbade me from seeing Jeremy ever again because we were somewhat rich and Jeremy was from the wrong side of the tracks," Lisa recalled.

"Did you listen to your father, darling?" George asked. He held her hand into his.

Lisa nodded her head. "For a while, I listened to him and stopped seeing Jeremy. But I was in love with him and my father was smothering me with his verbal tirades. Every single day, he would call me names and say I would never amount to nothing when I grow up. That's when I knew I had enough..."

**Flashback**

"_I can't take this anymore! I need to leave! My father had made my life a living fucking hell!" fifteen-year-old Lisa said to Jeremy._

_The were at the park. This was one of those nights where she had to sneak out of her house to meet him_ _because of her father's strict rules._

"_I got an idea. Let's get married," eighteen-year-old Jeremy suggested._

"_Where are we gonna go and get married at?" she asked with a shocking._

"_I got some money. I have a part-time job. We can drive out to Las Vegas and get married. It'll be all legal and you'll be free from your father once and for all," Jeremy explained_. _Then he took her in his arms._

_Lisa laid her head against his chest and smiled, not realizing Jeremy was grinning evilly._

**End Flashback**

"...and I wanted to believe him so badly. Jeremy was my miracle in every way. So, I ran away from home when I was 16 years old and married him," Lisa said with tears falling from her eyes.

"My God. How did you father take it, love?" George was surprised.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know because I haven't seen or heard from him in eight years. I just stopped talking to him."

"What was your marriage like to Jeremy, Lisa? Was it all good?" he scooted closer to her.

"In the beginning. Jeremy was so sweet and loving towards me. I loved being with him. We had a strong relationship and he took care of me. I truly believed everything was gonna be all right." she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Then what happened?"

"He lost his job. He started drinking and snorting cocaine. I was worried about his health and even told him about it. His response? He slapped me. Hard.

It was like he was my father, but more viciously. I was so scared of him. I would try to stay away from him but he would beat me, call me names, disrespect me and would sneak off into the night and have sex with other women.

I knew I had to go. My best friend Lacey offered for me to stay with her until I could get back on my feet. So, I accepted. But, there was a problem: Jeremy threatened to kill me if I step one foot out of the house and out of his life. I didn't know what to do then."

George shook his head and sighed. "I feel so bad for you, darling. Randy told me what your husband did but I never thought he would take it out on your only best friend."

"I didn't know he had something to do with her murder until I saw him get arrested. When he got convicted, I finally divorced Jeremy and moved away. Then Vince McMahon hired me as a creative writer and that's how I met Randy. We've been hot and heavy ever since," Lisa said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, darling. Randy's a great guy. I can see you two being married down the road," George said before he kissed her forehead gently.

For some reason, Lisa could see it, too.

X

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please," Randy yelled over the loud crowd.

The room settled down as Randy took to the stage with Lisa right behind him. Holding her hand, he winked at her and blew a kiss.

"Tonight was truly a special night for me and my girlfriend. As you all know, it's her birthday and what better way than to spend it with one of the greatest singers in the universe. And, I wanna close out the evening with a surprise," Randy said.

Lisa grew nervous of what he said but she remained calm. On the inside, she was a train wreck. She hoped Randy doesn't do something stupid.

"Lisa, I love you so much. The last two years has been the best for us. You have been through so much within the last couple of days but you stayed strong. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you so I wanna ask you something very important," Randy said.

"I don't think so! You leave my wife alone!" someone yelled.

Everyone turned around and saw Jeremy stormed to the front, wielding a lead pipe in his hand. Lisa jumped into Randy's arms and cried when Jeremy got on the stage.

"Let's go, Lisa. You've been playing this cat and mouse game for far too long!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Randy got right in his face. "Listen, asshole! Do you want a repeat performance of an ass-kicking you got at the club? If so, I would love to do it again!"

"Get out of my face and give me back my wife! That's the one woman you had no business messing with!" Jeremy screamed.

"She's not your wife anymore! She came to me! You were lousy to her!" Randy reminded.

"I don't care! She's mine regardless! Her father sold her to me just so he could get out of debt!" Jeremy revealed.

Lisa was stunned. Her father wanted to get rid of her so bad he had to resort to putting his only daughter up for sale? She broke down and cried harder. George took her in his arms and let her cry on his suit.

"How can you sleep at night knowing what you did? You took advantage of an innocent young woman who just needed to be loved and wanted! Lisa's not a item being put out for sale! She's a human being! A beautiful human being who I happen to love and want!" Randy yelled. Then he punched Jeremy right in his face.

Two security guards restrained Jeremy from retaliating and slapped some handcuffs on his wrists. They were about to drag him away until Randy stopped them.

"Uh-uh. I want her ex-husband to see this. I want him to see what he had lost," he declared with a smile.

Randy turned back and faced a tear-stained Lisa. He took her hands into hers and kissed her forehead gently. He looked behind and saw George rubbing her back in a soothing manner and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

Lisa managed a small smile on her face.

"Baby girl, you don't have to worry about Jeremy anymore. I love you and I would never treat you like what your ex-husband and your bastard of a father treated you. What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?" Randy asked as he got on his knee.

Lisa cried again, this time happiness washed over her. After all these years, someone came along and rescued her from heartache and insecurity.

"Lisa, baby. From the bottom of my heart, I will continue to love and respect you with every ounce of my being. Say you'll be my wife and make me the happiest man in the world," Randy said before he pulled out the diamond ring and placed it on her finger.

"Yes, Randy. I love you and I'll marry you. I'll be your wife," Lisa replied with a tainted smile on her face.

He scooped up in his arms and twirled her around while the crowd erupted in a loud cheer. Jeremy was lead away with a furious look on his face, silently vowing to make Lisa pay for ruining his life.

_You're gonna pay for this, bitch, _he thought angrily.

**Coming up in chapter five is another explosive one. Someone from Lisa's past comes back to haunt her!**


	5. Daddy's back!

**Welcome back! Here's the new chapter and I promised you someone from Lisa's past will come back to haunt her! This one will shock you!**

**Date: December 13, 2005**

She stared at the ring with a smile on her face. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. She took a deep breath and released a much needed sigh.

Lisa turned over on the bed and saw her fiancé sleeping so peacefully. She traced his handsome face with her finger and snuggled close to his side.

Last night was the night she'd never forget. Despite Jeremy's desperate attempt to get her back, she had a blast. Her and George Michael had quickly become best friends and she gotten herself engaged to the sexiest man who ever graced the Earth.

But, something else was in the air. Something she couldn't get rid of inside. Lisa didn't know it yet, but maybe Jeremy's not in this alone. He may got some help in getting her back.

"Everything okay, baby girl?" a weary Randy asked when he woke up.

She looked up at his face and smiled. "Everything's fine, baby. I still can't get over what happened last night."

He slipped his arms around her. "Let me guess: you meeting George or your ex-husband's reappearance?"

"A little bit of everything. When Jeremy revealed to the world that my father sold me to him just so he could get out of debt, I was so devastated on the inside. Why won't Jeremy just leave me alone?" she asked softly. More tears began to come down from her eyes.

"I felt so bad for you when he said that. I just wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting you like this, baby. You didn't deserve any of the things Jeremy did to you," Randy declared before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Make love to me, Randy. Make me forget everything right now," Lisa demanded as she pulled him down on top of her.

He kissed her long and deep, shoving his tongue in her mouth. His hands caressed her body like she was a musical instrument. His fingers caressed her breasts gently, pinching her swollen, sore nipples. She moaned in his ear and eased her legs apart, giving him the hint of what he had to do.

Randy got her meaning. He started placing kisses along her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. Lisa ran her hands through his hair and screamed out his name in the throes of passion.

He urged her legs more apart with his hands and tongue. He split her open with his thumb and forefinger. He started licking her up and down her swollen opening, eliciting a strangled moan building from her throat.

Waves of passion took over her body. Lisa soon began a wonderful orgasm. Randy continued his torture, biting down more harshly, sending her over the edge with his actions. She just wanted him so badly.

Not wasting anymore time, he surged upward and slid inside of her slowly and completely. She wrapped her legs over his back and called out his name as he began to move up and down. He moaned in her ear when she grabbed his buttocks with her fingers.

Faster and harder, Randy drove into her with sheer rapture. Lisa moaned and screamed as she began another wonderful orgasm. The core of her throbbed with passion when she found his rhythm and moved right along. Together, they began screaming each other's name out for the world to hear.

Finally, Lisa reached paradise, causing her whole body to shake. Randy wasn't far behind and together they fell into an entangled heap on the bed.

"I love you, Lisa," Randy said before he fell asleep.

She snuggled close to his side and sighed deeply. "I love you, too, Randy."

X

"_All of this could've been avoided if you could've kept her in check, you bastard!" _a enraged man yelled on the phone.

"Look. What's done is done and I can't change that. All I can do is find a way to get Lisa back and to make sure I keep it that way," Jeremy said.

"_You better. I had to put the house up for sale thanks to your foolishness. And why did you had to help that fool kill Lacey, huh? She had nothing to do with this!_" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? Lacey stuck her nose where it didn't belong. That's why Mason took her out. But I ended up taking the fall for it and he got out as a part of a deal he made with the prosecutors. Well, not anymore. When I get Lisa back, I'm gonna make sure she keeps her mouth shut once and for all!" Jeremy declared.

"_You better do it or I'll kill you. I want you to make good use of my cash. And I want you to move back down so I can keep an eye out on Lisa for you. The last thing you need is to go back to jail,_" he said before he hung up the phone.

Jeremy put the phone back on the receiver and leaned back against his chair. Calling him on the phone was not a easy task. He knew he needed some help in getting _his _wife back.

_Just you wait, Lisa. It's only a matter of time, _he thought with a grin on his face.

X

"Honey, I'm gonna go to the gym with the guys. Are you gonna be okay being here by yourself?" Randy asked as he reached for his keys on the table.

"Yes. I'll just call Trish or Lita and see if they can stop by for a while," Lisa responded.

He approached on the side of the bed, leaned down and kissed her sweetly before he headed for the door.

"Be careful, okay. And come lock this door. If you need _anything, _just call me on my cell," he said before he closed the door behind him.

Lisa climbed out of bed and locked the door. Then she climbed back in the bed and covered herself with a blanket. The morning air filled her lungs and she could barely breathe.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _That's odd. Randy usually use a key to get in, _Lisa thought. She grabbed her bat and slowly walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"Open the door, Lisa. I know you're in there," a man said on the other side.

_Damn, damn, damn! What won't that son of a bitch leave me the fuck alone! _A voice in her head said. She couldn't deal with the bastard.

"Jeremy, please leave me alone. I'm not gonna go back home with you and that's final!" she yelled.

"You're gonna wish I was Jeremy when I get done with you. Now open the door!" he yelled again.

"NO!" Lisa yelled back.

He barged inside, breaking the locks on the door. Lisa screamed for her life but she held the bat against her and glared at the man who had caused her nothing but pain and suffering.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lisa yelled.

Her father, Marcus Turner, smirked at his only child. My how much she had grown over the years.

"I said what in the blue fucking hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough?" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm here because I'm gonna do what I have to do. I'm gonna get you back with Jeremy," he simply said.

Lisa shook her head. "Not gonna happen, Dad. I divorced him. Besides, I'd moved on from him."

Marcus glared at her. "Which was a big mistake, Lisa. You cost me a lot of money. I had to sold the house to get out of debt. And I know you had something to do with Jeremy going to jail."

"He helped someone kill my best friend. And I didn't know anything about it until I saw him get arrested. When he got convicted, I divorced him and moved away. Now I'm about to marry someone else," Lisa said with a satisfied smile on her face.

Marcus got upset and moved towards her, but Lisa held the bat against him and scowled.

"Don't come any closer, Dad. I'm not your toy anymore," Lisa declared.

Marcus grabbed her arm. "Listen, you little bitch. I'm not fucking playing with you. Get your things together and let's go. You're gonna remarry Jeremy and that's all is there to it!"

She kicked him in his balls and broke camp. Running for her life, she headed downstairs to the lobby and reached the desk.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" a clerk asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Can you call the police for me, please? My father broke in my hotel room," Lisa pleaded.

"No problem." she picked up the phone and dialed 911 just as Marcus ran through the crowd and spotted Lisa at the desk. He glared at her and started walking furiously towards her.

"You stupid bitch! When I get done with you, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Marcus scolded.

Just then, Randy, Dave and Hunter walked in and saw Lisa hovering over the front desk. Randy quickly ran to her side and saw her crying.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Randy asked softly.

"My father's here. He's been in my room. He busted in and tried to take me back to Jeremy," Lisa cried.

Anger boiled in his veins as he lunged forward and attacked Marcus, punching and kicking him relentlessly. Marcus tried to get away but Randy kept attacking him with everything he had.

"You just don't get it. She's not coming back to you or her bastard of a ex-husband. She's mine now! You lost her, dammit!" Randy yelled as he kicked him in the stomach.

He got up off of Marcus and went over to Lisa's side. He took her in his arms and held her tight just as the police came and arrested Marcus on the spot. He glared at Lisa and mouthed the words, _you're gonna pay for this._

"When will all of this end? I'm on the verge of putting myself in intensive care," Lisa choked out.

Randy shook his head and sighed deeply, unaware that some more problems were on the horizon.

**Will Lisa finally be happy? Stay tuned in Chapter six because it's a MAJOR shocker!**


	6. My mother's alive after all!

**I'm back! I'm gonna tell you that this chapter will be a MAJOR shocker! Who's finally gonna protect Lisa besides Randy? You'll just have to find out!**

**Date: December 15, 2005**

**Flashback**

**The past: August 7, 1988**

"_Mommy, where are we going?" six-year-old Lisa asked while she packed her bags._

"_We're going to see your Aunt Lucy, baby," Alicia Turner replied._

"_How long are we gonna stay there, mommy?" Lisa asked. She placed her bags by the door and got dressed._

"_I don't know, baby. But we're gonna be there for a while. We just need to get away," Alicia responded._

_Lisa just nodded her head and waited by the door. The truth is, getting away from her father was a good idea. He's been under a lot of stress at work so she and her mother decided leaving would allow Marcus to breathe in peace._

"_Mommy, are you ready?" Lisa asked._

"_I just need to get one more thing and we'll be all set to go," Alicia replied. Then she went into the living room and grabbed the last bag._

_Just then, Marcus came home from work, looking stressed out. Lisa's body began to tense up at the sight of her father. He was 6'4", weighed 200 pounds of muscle and his complexion was mixed with vanilla and chocolate. His hazel brown eyes sparkled with mystery and his chiseled jaw looked like it had been broken._

_Alicia was the gentle woman. 5'7", weighed 145 lbs, she was the exact opposite. Her cold blue eyes could make the ocean look daunt and her tiny frame would make a super model look anorexic. Her long black hair was perfect and her banana complexion could make any man weak in the knees._

_That's how Marcus fell hard for her in the first place._

"_Lisa, what are you doing? And what's with these bags on the floor?" he asked as he looked around the room._

"_Mommy and I are gonna go see Aunt Lucy for a while," she replied with a smile._

"_Why are you gonna go see Aunt Lucy, Lisa? Don't you know you have school to go to?" Marcus asked. He kneeled down right in front of her._

"_Mommy said because you've been under a lot of stress lately, we thought we could leave for a while so you could breathe in peace," Lisa explained._

"_Is that right? Well, you go upstairs and unpack your bags, Lisa. You're not going anywhere," Marcus demanded before he went into the living room._

_Lisa stood by the door and saw her parents getting into another one of their daily arguments. She was getting sick and tired of them rattling each other to death. It even got to the point where she had to go over one of her friend's house just to escape the verbal terror from her father._

"_Trying to take my daughter away from me, Alicia?" Marcus ranted._

"_I'm not taking her away from you. We're just gonna got to Lucy's for a while. You need to breathe in peace after what you been through at work," she said, trying to keep her voice steady._

"_I'll breathe in peace when I feel like it, Alicia. You know what? You can go and see Lucy all you want, but Lisa stays here, you understand?" Marcus suggested with anger._

"_What? You can't do that! Lisa wants to see her. It's been a while!" Alicia exclaimed._

"_I don't care. I don't want my daughter being around her. I don't like your sister anyway. She's a whore!" Marcus yelled._

_Lisa heard her mother slap the taste out of her father's mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands and felt the tears fall from her eyes._

"_DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Alicia screamed._

_She stormed off and grabbed Lisa's arm. Together they grabbed their bags and walked out of the house, not aware that Marcus hired someone to follow then..._

**End Flashback**

**The present: December 15, 2005**

"Lisa? Lisa, wake up," a deep male voice whispered against her cheek.

She woke up and looked into the eyes of her fiancé. Slowly, she began to smile at the sight of him.

"Feeling better?" Randy asked with a grin.

"Much, thanks to you." she reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" he hopped on the bed and took her in his arms.

"I just had another dream about my mother. God, I miss her," Lisa confessed.

"Was she like your dad? Was she strict on you?" he asked.

Lisa shook her head. "No. My mother was the sweet and gentle one. She really loved me. She'd always believed in me. She said I could do anything my heart desired. We had a very close relationship."

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with this, baby girl. I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain." Randy kissed her forehead gently.

Her face lit up of what he said. "Well, there's one thing you can do."

"And what's that?" Randy smiled.

Lisa began removing her clothes. "Make love to me, baby."

X

Later on that day, Lisa went into town. She started looking around for a wedding dress because her wedding was weeks away. Her and Randy wanted to be married as soon as possible.

She was so caught up on what she's gonna find once she got to the bridal shop that she didn't know she ended up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes. I hope I didn't hurt you..." were the words Lisa said until she looked up and a woman who she swore could've looked like her twin sister.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Lisa asked as she looked at the woman more closely.

"Oh, Lisa. I wish I could take away the pain," the woman said through her tears.

Lisa was in complete shock. "W-wait. How did you know my name? Who are you?"

The woman stepped towards her slowly. "Baby, you know good and well who I am. God, I don't know why your father kept me away from you all those years."

_Oh, my God! It can't be her! My father told me she was dead! _Lisa thought. Suddenly, the whole world became too much for her to take and she ended up fainting on the floor.

**The next chapter, Alicia will explain where she went and why she was kept away from Lisa. And stay tuned because George Michael comes back in a big way!**


	7. Explaining it all

**I'm back again with a brand new chapter! And this is another shocking twist in this one!**

**Date: December 17, 2005**

"Baby, wake up," a soft, gentle woman whispered in her ear.

Lisa slowly woke up and looked into the eyes of her mother, Alicia. Her body tensed up at the sight of her mother, but then she relaxed. Deep down inside, she was glad her mother was alive but she wanted some answers.

"Where am I?" Lisa asked as she sat up on the bed.

"You fainted on the street so I drove you back to your hotel room. Your fiancé let me inside after I told him who I was," Alicia replied.

"Speaking of Randy, where is he? I need to talk to him," Lisa said as she proceeded to climb out of bed.

Alicia held her down. "Don't move. You need to rest, honey. Besides, we need to talk."

"Talk about what? My father lied to me! He said you were dead. Now, you wanna talk? Why should I talk to you?" Lisa forced all her anger out on Alicia but she wasn't mad at her. This was all her father's fault. If he hadn't lied to her, if he hadn't sold her life away to Jeremy...

"Lisa, you have every right to be upset. You have a right to know what happened." Alicia took her in her arms.

"Why did Daddy lie? Why did he lie about you?" Lisa just wanted some answers.

"When we left home to go visit Aunt Lucy, he hired someone to follow me. He wanted to make sure you come back to him. That someone crashed into the car, causing me to crash against the telephone pole. When I was in the hospital, your father came by to see me..."

**Flashback**

"_Where is she, Alicia?" Marcus asked when he came inside the room._

_Alicia was lying in the bed, sore all over her body. Thank goodness she didn't suffer any major injuries. The crash had been painful for her to watch._

"_Lucy came and picked her up. Lisa's over her house," Alicia announced._

"_Have you lost your fucking mind? I told you I didn't want our child hanging around your slut of a sister! Now, I'm gonna have to go over there and get her," Marcus ranted._

_Alicia glared at him. "Baby, leave her alone for a while. Beside, Lisa shouldn't have to come back home after a certain someone hired a hit man to follow me." _

_Marcus was shocked. "How did you know about that?_

"_Really, Marcus. When it comes to friends, you make really poor choices." she snorted._

_He headed for the door. "It doesn't matter. I'm getting _my _daughter back. And you're never gonna see her again."_

_Alicia sat up on the bed. "What? You can't do that! I'm her mother!"_

"_Not anymore," were the last words Marcus said before he walked out of the room, and out of her life once and for all..._

**End Flashback**

"...and that's how we came to this. Your father lied that I was killed in that car crash. So I ended up staying with your aunt Lucy for a while until someone called me and told me where you were," Alicia said.

Lisa grew curious. "Who was the person?"

Alicia's face scrunched up. "I don't know. It was some guy who calls himself George Michael..."

"Oh, my God! George called you! How did he find you?" Lisa was shocked.

"Actually, I was at his concert. I managed to run into him at the after party afterward..."

**New Flashback**

"_George Michael, may I talk to you for a second?" Alicia asked when she ran into him._

"_Sure, darling. What's on your mind?" he escorted her to a nearby table in the back and they sat down on the sofa._

"_Were you talking to someone a minute ago?" Alicia asked._

"_Of course. She's a real sweetheart. She poured her heart out to me about her childhood, her father, how she lost her mother and how she ended up in an abusive marriage with that jerk. I think his name is Jeremy, I'm not sure," George said._

_She grew curious of what he said."Wait a minute. You said her husband's name is Jeremy?"_

"_That's right," he replied._

"_Did she tell you how she got married?" she asked._

"_Yes. She said she ran away from home because her father was being abusive towards her. In actuality, her father sold her to Jeremy just so he could get out of debt. I can't believe any man would do something like that to his own child." George shook his head in disbelief._

Oh, my God! How could Marcus do this to her? I should've been there, _Alicia thought with tears falling from her eyes. _

"_Miss, are you okay?" George asked when he noticed the sad look in her eyes._

_She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just digesting what you told me."_

_He looked at her more closely. "You know something? You look exactly like Lisa. Do you happen to know her?"_

_She returned his gaze with intensity. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm her mother."_

_George was shocked. "You're her mother? Lisa said you were dead."_

"_Well, her father lied to her. He told her I was killed in a car crash. When he visited me at the hospital, he declared that I would never see her again. When I got out of the hospital, I learned my husband sold the house and moved to another city. I had to stay with my sister." more tears fell from her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, darling. I wish there was something I can do to help you out," George said. Then he took her in his arms._

"_Actually, there is something you can do, George," Alicia replied with a weak smile._

"_Which is?" _

"_Can you help me find Lisa?"_

_To her shock, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "It will be my pleasure, darling..."_

**End Flashback**

"...and he gave me the information I needed to find you, honey. George was _very _helpful to me" Alicia said with a smile.

Lisa glared at her. " I hope you didn't sleep with him, Mom. He's gay."

Alicia scoffed off at what her daughter said. "I know he's gay, baby. He told me so. After he kissed me, that is."

"He kissed you?" Lisa was stunned.

Alicia shook her head and laughed. "Never mind about that, Lisa. What we need figure out is how we're gonna beat Jeremy and your father at their own game."

Tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm way ahead of you, Mom. You see, I'm set to marry the man I love within a matter of weeks. And, Jeremy escaped from prison."

"I heard what he did to your best friend. I'm so sorry to hear that, baby. I know how much Lacey meant to you," Alicia said before she held her daughter again.

"I just want Jeremy to pay for what he did to me, Mom," Lisa cried.

"I know, baby. I know." Alicia kissed her forehead.

X

"George, what brings you here?" Randy asked when he ran into the pop star at the airport.

"I just got a call from Lisa and her mother. They wanted me to go meet them at the hotel," George said.

"That's weird. I just received the same phone call. Why don't we go there together," Randy suggested.

"Why not?" George agreed.

They left there together, not realizing that, number one, they were being followed and, number two, them going back to the hotel proved to be a set-up.

**Uh-oh! Something tells me something bad is gonna happen big time in the next chapter! **


	8. Kidnaped and escaped

**I'm here! I really wanna thank you all for reading my story. I never realized how popular Lisa had become in a short matter of time. Enjoy!**

**Date: December 21, 2005**

**Author's note: At the end of this chapter, you will know the background of my original characters.**

"Randy, George. I'm so glad you're here," Lisa declared when they came into the room.

Randy dropped his bags and took her in his arms. "We got here as soon as we could. Two certain people followed us all the way here."

Alicia sighed. "Let me guess: my husband and my daughter's ex-husband, right?"

"That's right, darling. I wonder what they want with us?" George asked. He wrapped an arm around Alicia's shoulder.

"They want me. Jeremy wants to remarry me and my father's helping him. I wish they could just leave me alone once and for all!" Lisa exclaimed.

Randy leaned over and kissed her softly. "Don't worry, baby girl. I'm not gonna let that happen. The next time Jeremy and Marcus come around here, I'll kill them both with my bare hands!"

"Thank God Lisa found someone who loves her," Alicia said with a smile.

X

"Are you sure they're up there?" Marcus asked, shifting in his passenger seat.

"Don't worry. Lisa's up there with that cracked-up wrestler and her fag of a best friend. I also saw another woman going up with them," Jeremy replied.

Marcus grew curious. "Who was that woman?"

"I'm not sure. But, I do know that she looked exactly like Lisa," Jeremy said, his face scrunched up.

Marcus was confused at first, but then he slowly put the two pieces together. Of course! He knew who that woman was! Anger boiled in his veins when he realized the woman Lisa was with was...

"Alicia!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Who's Alicia?" Jeremy was confused.

"Alicia's my supposedly 'dead' wife! How did she find Lisa after all these years?" Marcus was extremely upset.

"That fag told her where Lisa was! Son-of-a-bitch! I think it's time we take both of them out once and for all!" Jeremy declared.

"You know what, son? I was thinking the same thing." Marcus smiled.

They both got out of the car and headed for the hotel.

X

Lisa sat by the window, reflecting as she looked at the city's skyline. The day grew cold, grey and damning, just like her life has been. Over the last few weeks, she experienced dizzying highs and tragic lows. From the reappearance of her ex-husband, meeting her idol, finding her mother and getting engaged was too much for her to take.

Suddenly, she needed some fresh air so she grabbed her jacket and headed out of her hotel room. Just as she was about to open the door, Jeremy and Marcus barged in and tackled her to the ground. Lisa kicked and screamed but her ex-husband slapped her so hard, causing blood to gush out of her mouth.

Jeremy held her down while Marcus tied her up and gagged her mouth with duct tape. Still screaming, Lisa was dragged out of her hotel room.

"If you don't settle down, so help me God, I'll kill you!" Jeremy hissed as they got to the elevators.

With tears falling from her eyes, Lisa only hoped and prayed that Randy would find her before it's too late.

X

"Lisa? Are you in here?" Randy asked as he stepped inside.

He found the room to be a complete mess. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, bottles were on the table and blood stains were found on the carpet. Randy stepped further inside and saw a note lying on the bed.

He picked it up and the note read: _Randy, don't come after me or I'll kill her. Lisa's mine and I'm planning on keeping it that way. So, the next time you hear from her, she'll be Mrs. Jeremy Jackson once again._

_Peace and love, Jeremy!_

_Son-of-a- bitch! _Randy thought with anger boiling in his veins. He managed to get to her once again, but this time Marcus helped him. Fuming, he balled the paper up in his hand and threw across the room.

Storming out, Randy reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing George's number, he reached around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"_Hello?" _George answered.

"It's me. We have a problem. A _major _problem," Randy declared.

"_Why? What's going on?" _George asked, sounding concerned.

"Lisa's ex-husband and her father kidnaped her!" Randy exclaimed.

X

"I can't believe this! We did it! We finally did it!" Jeremy exclaimed with a laugh.

Marcus rolled his eyes at his future son-in-law. "Calm your ass down, man! We still have to get to Las Vegas."

Jeremy looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What are we gonna do in Las Vegas?"

Marcus smiled. "We're gonna find one of those wedding chapels. I'm gonna make you and Lisa are married as soon as possible."

X

Moving around just so she could get some room, Lisa cried. Being stuffed in trunk of a car was crucial. And, being tied up and gagged was not fun at all.

She needed to find a way to get out of here without Jeremy and her father noticing. Suddenly, the rope came loose around her wrists so she managed to get loose from it. Then, she reached down and untied the rope from around her ankles, panting for breath.

Lisa untangled herself from the rope and carefully removed the duct tape away from her mouth just as the car reached a red light. She looked around and saw the latch on the door. Without a second to lose, she pulled the latch and, to her relief, it opened.

Before the pulled had a chance to pull away, she jumped out of the trunk. After the car drove away, she took off running back to the hotel, panting for air. All she could think about was getting back to the one man she loved more than anything in the world.

X

"I wonder where they could take my daughter?" Alicia asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know, Ali. I do know that Jeremy plans to remarry Lisa as soon as possible," Randy said with a snarl.

George kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, darling. I'm sure we'll know where Lisa is located."

Suddenly, they heard someone bang on the door. Immediately, Randy ran to the door and opened it, realizing it was Lisa running into his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Lisa cried.

"Baby girl, what happened? How did you manage to get away from them?" Randy asked as he led her inside.

"Them assholes tied me up and stuffed me in the trunk. I managed to untangle myself and pulled the latch from the door. I jumped out just as the car sped away," Lisa explained.

"I can't believe this! How could they do this?" Alicia asked as she held her daughter.

George came by Randy's side. "I say we end this once and for all."

"I agree." Randy grinned devilishly.

**Well, that's another chapter in the books. The next chapter is the final battle!**

**As promised, I now present to you the background of my characters.**

**1. Lisa is multiracial. That means, she's Greek, Puerto Rican, African-American and Filipino. **

**2. Jeremy is Half Italian. **

**3. Alicia is Greek and Filipino (Just Like Dave Batista, just not with the tattoos). **

**4. Marcus is Black Puerto Rican. **

**5. And for those George Michael fans out there, you know he's British but he's actually Greek.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. He's dead? What the fuck is this?

**I'm back! I just wanna say to all my readers, Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**

**Date: December 24, 2005**

**Author's note: I have decided to hold off on the final battle until the next chapter or so because of the holiday. This time, I feel it's time for the mother to get the piece of the action and I decided to add another twist to this story. **

**By the way, this is FICTION! I know Mr. Michael is GAY but this is purely fiction and I plan on keeping it that way! I love his music and I would NEVER disrespect him in any way, shape or form!**

Nightfall came quickly. Fresh snow fell from the sky. It was a picture perfect night in New York City.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, Lisa couldn't contain the excitement lurching in her. Grinning, she turned over and saw her fiancé sleeping so peacefully.

It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"How long have you been awake?" Randy asked. He slowly began to wake up.

"For a while. I couldn't sleep. I'm just too excited," Lisa admitted with a smile.

"Excited about what, baby girl?" he took her in his arms.

"Everything. I'm excited about the holiday. I'm excited I got my mother back. I'm excited that my favorite singer is now my best friend. And I'm excited that I'm gonna be spending my first Christmas with my soon-to-be husband," she admitted with a grin. Then she leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"Since it's Christmas Eve, do you want your gifts now?" Randy asked.

"Sure. I don't care," Lisa said. She then sat up on the bed.

He got out of bed and grabbed a handful of shopping bags. Rubbing her hands together, Lisa could only giggle when he hopped back on the bed and handed her the bags.

"Open this one first. It's from George," Randy said when he handed her the first bag.

She grabbed it and ripped it open, not caring about the mess she made. Once the last piece was gone, she pulled out a collection of his CDs. Tears fell from her eyes because this was the greatest gift he ever gave to her.

"How did he know?" Lisa cried.

"I told him how much you love his music. So, he and his cousin pulled some strings for you to have them," Randy said. Then he kissed her forehead.

"I have to thank him when I get a chance. That is, if my loving mother decides to let him go." she giggled.

"Alicia's holding him hostage? How did that happen?" he laughed.

"Ever since she saw him at the after party, she couldn't stop being around the guy. I mean, I actually told her George was gay! But, even that didn't stop her from pursuing him," Lisa said, shaking her head.

Randy scratched his head. "I wonder what she's doing to him now?"

She smiled. "Whatever Mom's doing, I hope she doesn't end up sleeping with George. She'll just end up with another broken heart."

X

"Alicia, darling. Come back to bed. You're making me worry," George said as he sat up on the bed.

She turned from the window ceiling and smiled at him. The truth is, she couldn't sleep, either. All day long, mixed emotions filled her head. Learning that her husband (or rather, her soon-to-be-ex-husband) and her former son-in-law tried to take her daughter away and having been in this intimate moment with the pop star (although they haven't had sex) was taking a toll on her.

_Come on, Alicia. You know the man is gay. It's time for you to realize that. You're 37 years old. It's time to explore other opportunities. You deserve better, _a voice in her head told her.

"Darling, are you all right?" George climbed out of bed and came her way.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Alicia said, which was partially true.

"Does this have something to do with your husband?" he asked.

She began to cry. "I can't lie. I can't stop thinking about what's he gonna do next. I mean, he lied to our daughter that I was dead and he took Lisa away from me. My sister Lucy died from a broken heart because of what Marcus did to me and my family."

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry he put you though this. I wish there was something I can do to make you feel better," George said. Then he took her in his arms.

Alicia smiled at him. "You being here is making me feel better. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm glad, darling." he leaned down and, to her shock yet again, he kissed her. This time the kiss was more intense, his tongue slipped inside and giving her mouth full excess.

Alarm sounds rang in her head so she pushed him off of her and crossed the room. Alicia knew this was not right for her to take advantage of a man who was sexually confused and now got his love life at the palm of his hand.

"I-we can't do this. I'm still married and you have a boyfriend," she said. She felt her body shaking.

"Darling, I know Lisa told you about my situation but she didn't tell you my boyfriend dumped me four months ago," George admitted in his strong British accent.

Alicia looked at him. "Get out! What happened?"

"Ironically, he fell in love with a _girl. _He also told me he's gonna be a father. Last time I heard from him, he and the girl got married. I was heartbroken at first, but my heart began to mend and I just moved on. Ironically enough, I started going out with women again," he admitted.

She went into his arms once again and began to relax under him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, George. But, I can't have sex with you until I divorce Marcus, which it's gonna cost me a lot of money. Just once, I would like to go through a divorce without any problems. I just want to be away from him as soon as possible." she groaned.

"I can get a lawyer for you. He'll fly anywhere in the world and get a quickie divorce for you. I know you wanna be away from Marcus as soon as possible. Let me make that happen." he leaned down and kissed her again.

This time, she didn't push him away nor pull away. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and edged him closer to her. She could feel the growing bulge in his jeans (no pun intended) and suddenly felt at ease with him.

Without a second to lose, George scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Suddenly, she threw caution to the wind and decided to give herself to this British God, even if it means one night.

"Alicia, before we go any further, I just want you to know that I_ do_ have feelings for you. I love you," George declared before he began removing her clothes.

He WHAT? The pop star said he loved her! She couldn't believe this was happening. All Alicia wanted was to be loved and wanted. Since Marcus didn't really give it to her (or rather, didn't want to), someone came along and rescued her from heartbreak and insecurity.

"I-I love you, too," Alicia finally admitted when the last piece of clothing was removed from her body.

With the falling snow illuminating the bedroom, Alicia smiled when she saw George strip. Never before had she been treated to such royalty by someone. Whenever her and Marcus have sex, he wanted to be in control, always tossing her sexual needs out the window.

Not tonight.

For the first time in her life, someone was gonna make love to her, not have sex with her. If George turned out to be the man of her dreams, than maybe being married to Marcus was a sham all along.

But the only good thing that came out of their marriage is their daughter Lisa.

"Darling, I hope after tonight, neither one of us will regret this moment," George said before he began removing his clothes.

Alicia hoped things would turn out to be more than a one night stand.

X

"I can't believe she escaped! Why didn't you tie her up more tightly?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Don't blame me. Like I knew Lisa would turn out to be MacGuyver! I'm just as pissed off as you are!" Jeremy yelled in his face.

Marcus hissed. "I can't believe you let her slip away again! Do I have to do everything by myself now?"

Jeremy was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sick and tired of you failing me all the time. All you had to do is get Lisa back and marry her again but you blew it! Now I'm gonna take care of my daughter by myself!" Marcus ranted before he pulled out a gun.

Jeremy grew fearful. "What are you doing with that, man? Put that down!"

"Maybe selling Lisa to you was a bad idea after all. I could've sold her to a rich tycoon. At least she would've been living the good life. Now, I know what I have to do," Marcus said.

Jeremy began to run but it was too late. Marcus pulled the trigger and shot him at point blank. His former son-in-law fell onto the wet snowy ground. Slowly, Marcus pulled the trigger again and shot him three more times until Jeremy laid there, not moving.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I had to do this," Marcus whispered before he turned around and disappeared into the night.

Jeremy Jackson was dead!

**(Suspense music played in the background). What a twist! Stay tuned in the next chapter because the final confrontation will finally take place.**


	10. No more Marcus, more George Michael

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation and I just got back yesterday! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Date: January 3, 2006**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter short because the next chapter will be the wedding in full.**

_Three months later..._

Lisa couldn't believe it. Here she was, standing right in front of the mirror, wearing her wedding dress. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she twirled around and got a full view of her dress. This is the day she had dreamed about since she was a little girl.

She was finally getting married again.

This time, she was getting married for all the right reasons. She was gonna marry the man who has showed nothing but love and respect towards her. After she learned Jeremy was killed, she finally breathed a sigh of relief.

No more stalking, no more threats, no more playing sick games.

"You look beautiful, darling," a deep male voice said when he walked inside.

Lisa turned around and saw George standing there, looking so handsome in all black.

"Thank you so much," she replied with a smile.

"I mean it, darling. You look so much like your mother," he said as he took his place behind her. He then placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"I know. By the way, how's she doing?" Lisa asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's never better. Her divorce from your father became final three weeks ago and she's so happy. I'm gonna ask her to marry me," George declared.

She looked at him with her eyes wide open. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I love her, Lisa. She needs a man who'll love and cherish her. I wanna be the man she wants to love. So, what do you think about that?" he asked.

Lisa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "I think it's a great idea!"

X

"What are you doing _here_? How did you manage to find me?" Alicia asked through her shock.

Marcus stood across from her, wearing a blank expression on his face. He pointed the gun directly at her head and he breathed heavily in her ear.

"I have my ways, you dumb whore. Did you really think I wouldn't find you after all you did to me?" Marcus hissed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't survive that car accident after you hired someone to follow me?" Alicia hissed back.

He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall on the ground. With her hand, she touched her lips and was shocked to see the blood coming out of her mouth.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Alicia! Remember, I'm still your husband and you're still my wife!" he yelled.

"No, I'm not. We're divorced," she revealed.

He kicked her in the stomach in a fit of rage. She curled her body up into a fetal position and groaned from the pain she endured.

"How could you have possibly divorce me? You don't have the money to do it!" Marcus screamed.

"Someone paid for my legal fees. Someone came along and rescued me from your cold, heartless ass. Someone came along showed me the true meaning of love," Alicia said with a grin.

He snorted. "Oh, yeah? And who would that be?"

"That would be me," a deep male voice said.

By the time Marcus turned around, George's fist came in contact with his jaw. Down he went like a ton of bricks and hit his head against the edge of the table. Alicia got up and leaped into his arms, kissing him madly with everything she had to offer.

"Thank you so much. You came at the right time," she said with a giggle.

"Hey, I just couldn't sit by and let than man hurt you again. You deserve better." he kissed her forehead.

"What would I do without you, baby?" Alicia asked, grinning foolishly.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna live without you. And, that's why I wanna give you this," George said. Then he got down on one knee.

Alicia was stunned when he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. Tears began falling from her eyes.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

"Alicia Melissa Sanders, I love you with all my heart. You have made me the happiest man in the world and you gave me the greatest gift I had ever had. You gave me your undying love and devotion. I hope you continue to give that to me in the long run. Will you marry me, darling?" George asked while he smiled.

Alicia took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"Baby, I would _love _nothing more than to be your wife," she said with a grin.

He got up, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

**Well, that's it. Like I said before, the next chapter will be the wedding in full.**

**Now, this is where you come in. Tell me who would you like to see as Lisa's bride maids and who would you like to see as Randy's groomsmen. You get up to five people for each party.**

**Also, I'm make George sing at the wedding.**


	11. Lisa finally marries the man she loves!

**I'm back! Without further a do, here's the wedding!**

**Date: January 6, 2006**

**Author's note: I decided that, since we're no longer allowed to use song lyrics in fan fiction, I won't have George Michael sing at the wedding.**

**Tragic, but true.**

**Enjoy the wedding chapter!**

The wedding march began to fill the church. Everyone stood up in awe and saw the bride maids and the groomsmen walking down the aisle, their hands linked together.

First up, Stephanie McMahon and her husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley walked hand in hand, smiling at the guests. Stephanie looked radiant in her powder blue train, which fit her swollen belly and Hunter looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. The couple were expecting their first child in a few months.

Next up, John Cena and Trish Stratus. For once, John didn't have on a throwback jersey or a matching baseball cap. Trish had her long blond hair pinned up in a stylish bun and she looked beautiful.

Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita and Dave Batista were linked arm-in arm as they walked down the aisle. Amy didn't wear her punk rock gear but her fiery red hair flowed freely around her shoulders and her face glowed in the bright light. Dave looked so good with his sunglasses on his handsome face.

Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro were next. Ashley, too, didn't wear her punk rock gear. Her glowing face was a natural and her dress fit her curved body nicely. Shawn had his long hair in a ponytail and his cocky smile made the whole room shine.

Finally, Shelton Benjamin and Stacy Keibler made their way towards the podium. Shelton's dark chocolate skin complemented Stacy's vanilla complexion.

Once the couples took their place on the podium, everyone stood in silence when 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play. Randy was already at the stand and held his breath when Lisa made her way down the aisle, hand in hand with George. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek and smiled as they proceeded to head towards her soon-to-be husband.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of her stunning wedding dress. Alicia helped her make this all white, sleeveless train. Her veil covered her beautiful face and her jewelry sparkled in the sunlight.

When they got up to the podium, Lisa looked behind her and saw Alicia crying her eyes out. She smiled at her emotional mother before she mouthed the words 'I love you' to her.

"Who gives this lovely bride away?" the minister asked.

George cleared his throat. "Her mother and I do."

After he said that, he stepped down and took a seat next to Alicia. Then he took her hand into his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lisa Amanda Turner and Randall Keith Orton. If there's anyone who should feel why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one spoke up, the minister continued, "at this time, Randy and Lisa will say their own vows."

Lisa handed her bouquet of flowers to her mother. Then she turned around and held hands with the man she loved.

"Randy, when I was going through my trauma with Jeremy and my father, you were there for me when I needed you the most. And I love you so much for sticking with me, taking care of me, loving me and protecting me with everything you have to offer. I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone more than I loved you. I hope to continue loving you even after my dying day. Because of your loving nature, I have my beloved mother back and she even found love with my best friend. I love you so much," Lisa said through her tears.

Randy allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. He squeezed her hands tightly as he took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Lisa, I'd loved you since I met you. You're the first woman who managed to tame the 'Legend Killer' with your sweet smile and your free sprit personality. I fell in love with you from the moment we started talking at dinner. You're the only person who made me feel something I had never felt before. You made me feel special and important. I love you with all my heart and I hope and pray you love me the same way," Randy said through his 500 watt smile.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

John handed Randy the rings, which ended up in the minister's hands.

"These rings I hold here, are a symbol of their love and devotion to each other. May it be a lifelong symbol to you both." he handed the rings to them.

"Randy, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," Randy said with a smile.

"Then, repeat this after me while you put the ring on her finger. With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Randy said before he slipped the ring on her finger. Then, he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"Lisa, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do," Lisa choked.

"Then, repeat this after me while you put the ring on his finger. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated before she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced.

Randy lifted the veil away from her face, smiling along the way. Lisa allowed the tears to fall from her eyes when he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She melted into his embrace as she the crowd erupt into a loud cheer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton," the minister announced.

Randy and Lisa walked out, arms linked together as they headed for the awaiting limo outside. Before they reached the car, he took her in his arms again and kissed her hungrily, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth.

"I love you, Mrs. Orton," he whispered after they pulled apart.

Giggling, she replied, "I love you too, Mr. Orton."

**Well, that's in the record books. Next chapter will be the wedding reception!**


	12. The wedding reception

**Welcome back! We're near the end of the story, so sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter!**

**Date: January 7, 2006**

_Two hours later..._

The wedding reception went off without a hitch. Guest retreated to the ballroom for some rest and relaxation. The wedding party rode together in one limo and Lisa and Randy's families rode in another to avoid taking too many cars.

Once inside, the room was decorated with pink, purple and white streamers, balloons and bubbles. Tables were set with champagne glasses, silverware, white linen table cloths and gold tables. On the left side of the room, guests got down to the music of Boyz II Men and George Michael.

"I wonder who in their right mind decided to play some of my music, darling?" George asked as he and Alicia walked in, hand in hand.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Maybe someone besides me is your biggest fan."

"Have you always been a big fan of mine?"

"I don't think so. I didn't know who you was at the time. Lisa, on the other hand, was always your biggest fan. She'd always talked about you. How you have an awesome voice, how you have a great taste in style, although that Caesar look you sported back in the mid-90s looked good." she laughed.

He groaned. "What was I thinking? People keep asking me about that look. I didn't know what I was doing at the time."

"Well, just for the record, I think you look so handsome, baby." Alicia leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

George blushed. "You're so kind, darling."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

X

_20 minutes later..._

"I can't believe we're married, baby. I'm so happy right now, I could burst!" Lisa exclaimed with a laugh.

She and Randy were walking towards their hotel to change for the reception. Being in her wedding proved to be exhausting for her, plus, it was hard to breathe in that thing.

"I can't believe we're married, either. I'm still can't over the fact that you're my wife," Randy said with a smile. Once they got to the door, he scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold, baby. I'm not gonna take advantage of you, if that's what you're thinking." he kicked the door open and walked inside.

Lisa pouted. "That's too bad, baby. Since we're the only ones here, I was hoping we could get one in quick before we go back downstairs."

"Don't play with me, woman. You're making me weak," Randy scolded playfully.

She nibbled on his ear. "I'm not playing with you, baby. I'm dead serious. We're married now and we should be able to have fun all we want, right?"

He threw her on the bed lightly. "You're asking for trouble, you little vixen! Now, you're gonna get it! Big time!"

She pulled him down on top of her and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. He parted her lips and slid his tongue inside of her mouth, causing her to moan. While they were kissing, they began removing each other's clothes in a reckless manner.

Boy, does it feel good to be rid of those garments. Lisa took the time to view her new husband's beautiful body. Sure, she looked at him naked before, but this time, it was different. They were married. And being married was beautiful.

"I love you, Lisa. I love you so much," Randy said before he hopped on the bed and took her in his arms.

Lisa melted in his embrace when they kissed again. His hands roamed all over her body, stopping to caress her breasts gently. She threw her head back and screamed out his name when his fingers pinched her swollen, sore nipples.

His hand wandered down to her stomach. He combed her pubic hair lightly, causing her to shiver. _Oh, God. He's doing to me again, _she thought when he parted her swollen folds and slipped his finger inside of her.

Another finger joined in, and it caused her to lose control. Lisa clutched his hand and forced his fingers deeper inside of her. Randy was surprised to see her this way, but he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and moved on top of him. With their hands linked together, they united together in perfect harmony. She breathed a sigh of relief when they started moving in unison. For the first time in her life, she was finally happy with everything with her life. No longer will she be a human punching bag for anyone. No longer will she be called vile names.

Randall Keith Orton came along and rescued her.

X

"Glad you two decided to come to the reception after all." John Cena chuckled.

Randy glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. After all, it's his day to be happy.

"All I can say is, when you're married to a beautiful woman like my wife right there, you'll do the same thing," Randy said with a grin. He then looked over and saw Lisa blushing.

"Stop that," she whispered when he came by her side and held her close to him.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything wrong, baby girl," Randy whispered back before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"You just did, you beast." she giggled.

Throughout the reception, everyone was having a great time. People was getting down on the dance floor and enjoying the food Alicia and her friends had prepared.

Then, the DJ stopped the music and the crowd groaned. Some even glared at him.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but it's time for the bride and groom to take their first dance as husband and wife. At this time, I would like for everyone to get off the dance floor," he announced.

They got off the floor just as Randy and Lisa walked on it. Once the last person left, the DJ played a slow song while the newlyweds danced sensually to the music.

"So, Mr. Orton, where are we going for our honeymoon?" Lisa whispered in his ear seductively.

"It's a surprise, Mrs. Orton. You'll just have to wait and see," Randy whispered back as he planted a kiss on her neck lightly.

"I want a baby, you know," she declared.

"Yes, I know. When do you wanna start a family?" he asked with a grin.

"As soon as possible. My mother's pushing 40 and she kept asking me when will I'll be popping out babies." she laughed.

Randy laughed along with his blushing bride. "Well, she won't have to worry about us having kids much longer. I predict you'll be pregnant within the next three or four weeks."

"Glad to hear you sat that, man." Lisa giggled.

They kept on dancing, just as the other couples came on the dance floor and started dancing. When Lisa turned around, she saw her mother sitting on George's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. They were engaging in a steamy make-out session, causing Lisa to giggle.

"What are you laughing at, baby?" Randy whispered.

"Look at my mother over there with George. She just can't keep her hands off of him," Lisa beamed.

When Randy saw them, he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"My goodness, what will he do? Have your mother always been like this?" he asked with a surprise look on his face.

"No. Never. Hell, she wasn't like this when she was with my father. Needless to say, she just needed some excitement in her life," she said with a grin.

Randy shook his head and laughed. "And how!"

**Well, that's another chapter in the books! The conclusion will be in the next chapter!**


	13. The happy conclusion

**Hello again! I hope you like this story! Well, without further a do, here's the conclusion!**

**Date: January 9, 2006**

_One year later..._

"I can't do this anymore! Please drug me! Just give me something to ease the goddamn pain!" Alicia cried out in pain.

George stroked her hair and held her hand. "Don't worry, darling. We're almost there. Just keep breathing in and out like I told you."

It was hard to believe a year went by already. Alicia was laying in the hospital, crying out in pain because she was in labor. At 38 years old, she couldn't believe she was giving birth again.

The contractions went down again, and she breathed heavily. George leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her sweaty face. How did she end up marrying a wonderful guy like him in the first place?

That was easy. She was so in love with him. Marcus was no longer a problem to her since he was sent to prison for the harm he inflicted on her and Lisa. Even though Jeremy was a cold, heartless bastard, he didn't deserve to die at her ex-husband's hands.

Lisa and Randy had their first child; a beautiful, healthy baby girl they named Felicia Ambrosia. She was a living, breathing replica of both of her parents, who spoiled and loved her so much.

Now, Lisa was pregnant with their second child. They were hoping to expand their family in a few more years.

"I don't know if I can hold on much longer, baby. Our child's coming so fast," Lisa cried.

"You mean, children, darling," George reminded her.

"Right, _children._" she rolled her eyes and groaned.

Alicia was shocked to learn she was expecting twins at this day and age. The contractions was coming strong, causing her to squeeze his hand tightly.

"This is too much. I want these babies out. NOW!" Alicia screamed.

Just then, the doctor came in with two nurses behind him. He came by her bedside and read the IV.

"How we're doing, Alicia?" he asked calmly.

"I'll tell you how I feel, you bastard! Get these fucking babies out of me right now!" she yelled.

He leaned down and felt the stickiness between her legs. He had one of the nurses write some stuff down on a clipboard while he pulled the two bars up from the bed.

"All right, Alicia. You're ten centimeters dilated. We can prepare for delivery now," the doctor said.

"THANK GOD!" Alicia yelled.

As the nurses wheeled Alicia out of the room, the doctor looked at George, who had a concerned look on his face.

X

"I wonder how my mother's doing, baby?" Lisa asked. She was breast-feeding Felicia.

Randy shook his head. "I hope she's okay. Carrying twins must've been hard for her at this age."

"I don't see why not. I mean, she married my father and had me when she was very young. She once mentioned conceiving me took almost twelve hours," she explained.

"Damn! You tried to kill her, baby girl?" he laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "What can I say? I was a feisty child."

Just then, George came out of the delivery room with a big smile on his face. Randy and Lisa stood up and approached him with weird looks on their faces.

"Alicia gave birth to twin girls, guys," George announced with a grin.

Lisa was shocked and excited at the same time. "I can't believe this! I'm a big sister!"

Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy for you, baby girl."

"We can go and see her now. She resting," George said before he headed down the hallway.

A few minutes later, the gang walked inside and saw Alicia holding her newborn twin daughters in her arms.

"Hi, Mom. How are you doing?" Lisa asked as she sat down beside her at her bedside.

"I'm doing fine, sweetheart. I feel beautiful with my babies in my arms and seeing my oldest baby holding her baby," Alicia said with a contented smile.

"What can I say? We've been blessed," Lisa replied with a giggle.

"Indeed we have. I've been blessed with having my wife and my daughter in my life, and I've been blessed with our second baby on the way," Randy said before he leaned over and kissed her gently and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Well, I've been blessed with having Lisa in my life and meeting her led to the love of my life right here. I love you both so much," George said before he leaned down and kissed Alicia softly.

Alicia and Lisa smiled at each other. Yes, they truly have been _blessed._

**The end!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! The next story will be a tale about best** **friends! Thank you very much!**

**Love you much, Nina! **


End file.
